


From an Awful Future to Evil Pasts

by SujuLoveNL



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, End of the World, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SujuLoveNL/pseuds/SujuLoveNL
Summary: When the last living Seidr predicts the end of the world, a small taskforce - pure descendants of those blessed by the six Gods - gather to travel to the past to prevent what they believe marked their fate.





	From an Awful Future to Evil Pasts

**Author's Note:**

> A new story from me, I hope you will like it and support me along the way!
> 
> Comment or leaving Kudos = ♡

Kim Heechul slowly but steadily made his way towards the infirmary, which was in the center of their encampment. It wasn't a very large building, having only 4 beds and just one Healer to take care of the ill, but in the past few years it had never been too small for them - Maybe living in an encampment with just around 200 people was the reason for that.

It's not like they had always been just 200 people, because Heechul remembered times from his youth where there were at least five times more people than there were now, and also a lot more neighboring settlements, but it was something they had all long accepted. Their living environment had started to falter and give up on them since a long time ago, increasingly more so as time passed, and there wasn't much more they could do aside from trying to survive.

_'The_ _fewer_ _people, the_ _fewer_ _mouths to feed,'_  Han Geng had mournfully said to Heechul one day, when Heechul had asked him to be honest and upfront about how things were going in their increasingly shrinking settlement - a settlement named Urish, one of the last known remaining settlements on Earth.

As the infirmary came into view, the first thing he noticed was how his friend, Kim Jongwoon, was standing outside of the building - seemingly having problems to remain to stand, but strangely enough also seeming a little happier than he usually did.

Jongwoon had been ill for as long as Heechul could remember. They grew up together, their families living next to one another, but Jongwoon was never allowed to play outside or leave his home. He was ' _sensitive_ ',  his parents had given as reason when Heechul had innocently asked why one day.

Heechul, being the young child that he was, hadn't taken the explanation or Jongwoon's sensitive state very seriously and he had soon convinced Jongwoon, who by then had become his best friend, to go play outside for a change. Jongwoon had full-heartedly agreed, because he hated being inside all the time and seeing other children play outside out of his window, being extremely cheerful and happy. The two of them had escaped through the bedroom window mere seconds after coming up with their silly escape plan.

They'd never forgotten that day. For Jongwoon it had been traumatizing, as he had seen and felt things Heechul would never understand. Jongwoon had seen and felt it before, but never as much and direct as it had been that day. Heechul, who had been pretty sure his friend was dead when he'd suddenly collapsed on the floor after screaming and covering his ears, started screaming and crying the second Jongwoon went silent. Jongwoon's parents had rushed outside less than a minute after their escape, as they hadn't made it very far from Jongwoon's home, and taken him back inside instantly. Heechul wasn't allowed to come over for many months. At least, that was until Jongwoon had bugged his parents enough and they allowed him to come over and play again - but with parental supervision this time.

"Does Ryeowook know you are out here?" Heechul asked, as soon as he caught up with his best friend. Jongwoon just grimaced as his reply, as he was too weak to laugh as loudly and genuinely as he wanted to, before leaning against the wall of the infirmary in hopes that that would help him to stand up straight for just a little bit longer. "Dude," Heechul sighed, as he could tell the struggle Jongwoon was having with his own, "sit down already."

"I can't see the valley over the buildings if I sit down," Jongwoon complained somewhat breathlessly, but he slid down the wall onto the floor anyway, his legs no longer being able to support himself. 

"It's pretty much dead anyway," Heechul mumbled silently while moving to sit down next to Jongwoon. He wasn't sure if Jongwoon realized how bad things outside were, considering that Jongwoon had been locked up inside a building for most of his life - Sometimes Heechul wished he wasn't aware of the depressing environment either. The valley Jongwoon so desperately wanted to see merely consisted of brown and grey barren landscape - it was nowhere as vibrant, green and inhabited as it had been many _many_ years ago.

"What?" Jongwoon asked, not having heard what Heechul said, but Heechul smiled pitifully and quickly changed the subject.

"How are you feeling?"

Jongwoon shrugged, "Same as usual, I guess," he answered simply. "I just needed to get out of there. Ryeowook has been bugging me all morning. ' _Take your medicine_ ,' ' _you need to sleep_ ,' ' _stop daydreaming_ ,' ' _stop trying to be happy_.' Jongwoon imitated Ryeowook's higher pitched nagging voice, and sighed annoyed after finishing. 

"Did you try too hard to be happy again?" Heechul joked, knowing perfectly well Jongwoon made up the last example just to get his point across. He earned a glare from his best friend, but the glare quickly made way for a more pained and exhausted look. Heechul stood up hurriedly, before offering his hand to Jongwoon. "Time to go inside," he said, fatherly. 

Jongwoon looked disappointed but nevertheless accepted Heechul's hand to be pulled up. They walked back inside, Jongwoon stumbled more than he walked while being supported by Heechul, and Ryeowook dashed forward to come and help support Jongwoon back to his bed as soon as he noticed the two of them coming in. He instantly started to lecture Jongwoon about how Jongwoon wasn't taking good care of himself and how he shouldn't go outside in his state, and Jongwoon instantly started bickering back at Ryeowook that he wasn't his mother and he should stop being so overly worried.

Despite the situation not being a very nice one, it still made Heechul feel warm inside. He might never have said it out loud, but he loved Jongwoon and Ryeowook more than anything in the world

 

****

 

Lee Hyukjae looked at a small patch of dirt suspiciously; he was pretty sure he planted a couple of tomato plants there a while ago, and they should have sprouted by now. So where were they?

He looked up at the sky, where the sun was shining brightly, and sighed before turning his gaze back to the patch of dirt. "Just because most of the land is barren, doesn't mean you can just die on me," he mumbled annoyed.

He placed both his hands on top of the dirt, closed his eyes and channeled some of his energy towards it. When he opened his eyes, 2 small and freshly sprouted tomato plants stood in front of him and he smiled. It took some of his energy to get plants to grow by using his power, but he knew his mom loved tomatoes more than anything, so he couldn't come home without any tomatoes on harvest day. Besides, the ground he had channeled to become fertile seemed to hold on a lot better lately, so he didn't need to use all of his energy just to keep the land in an acceptable state.

"Hyukjae!" a familiar and cheerful voice suddenly echoed across the fields, and he turned around to see no other than his mom coming his way.

"Oh, Mom," he sighed slightly annoyed, but he stood up quickly and waved happily at her, as she closed in on him. They hugged briefly and he kissed her lovingly on her cheek as his greeting. "Happy birthday," he then said, pointing at the 2 new tomato plants cheerfully, and she smiled in return. Tomatoes weren't on his harvest list, written personally by Han Geng, but he always sneaked 1 or 2 plants in just for her.

"You know you can't do that," she scolded, but she was unable to hide her grateful smile from her son. "But, thank you," she added in a whisper.

"You shouldn't come out here," Hyukjae said, after a brief silence. He loved his mom, he really did - but she had just turned 43 years old, a remarkably old age for their time, and he just worried too much. The fields weren't a gentle environment to be around either, and he just wanted his mom to be save and sound; preferably in their home, inside her bed, surrounded by soft blankets and pillows so nothing could possibly hurt her. "You should really just stay at home and be careful."

"Son," his mom sighed softly, "I grew up in these fields, this is my home."

Sadness lingered in her eyes, and he felt kind of guilty for telling her to not come to the fields. She had, for all her life, taken care of the fields and taught Hyukjae how to do it when he got of age. She had gotten too old to do the work, but she missed it tremendously. Aside from that, her husband had died long ago, and with her son at work during the day, she got extremely lonely. She felt blessed to have turned 43 and being the oldest in Urish, but other than respect from those younger than her, it gave her nothing.

"Now, come and join your mother for lunch, it's her birthday after all," she hastily said in an effort to keep their conversation a happy one. Seeing the guilt-ridden look on Hyukjae's face wasn't something she enjoyed seeing - after all, she knew he meant well, but she also knew that he realized she was lonely and missed working on her precious fields. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her or worry over her.

Hyukjae was actually about to apologize to his mom for his remark, but as she invited him to have lunch together, he quickly forgot the sadness he had clearly noticed in her eyes, and he smiled. "Sure mom, I need a break anyway."

It was just a short walk from the fields to their home, and as Hyukjae followed his mom inside their home after holding the door for her, he instantly noticed Donghae sitting at the kitchen's table.

"What is he doing here?" He asked his mom, perplexed. It had been a year ago since Hyukjae had told his mom he had fallen in love with a boy - Donghae - and she had had a hard time accepting the reality. Not because of the gay thing, but because of Donghae himself.

Donghae is a Seidr. Seidrs were once worshipped by the people on earth due to their power to see into the future. However, people considered the power to be too powerful and dangerous, and many Seidrs were murdered during the dark ages. During his childhood, Donghae had been a target of many murder attempts as well, including attempts by the people from Urish, but he was now accepted as one of their own - a warning he had given them many years ago had prevented a disaster from happening and people had been remotely grateful. Being accepted didn't mean he was loved, however, and many still didn't fully trust him nor dared to even speak to him. 

Hyukjae's mom wished the best for her son, but she wasn't sure if Donghae could be that for him.

"I have ears, you know," Donghae retorted, feeling somewhat insulted how Hyukjae didn't even greet him and talked about him as if he wasn't really there.

Hyukjae quickly made his way towards his still seated boyfriend and hugged him from behind. "Sorry," he mumbled into his ear. Donghae smiled softly in return. They didn't kiss, as Hyukjae didn't want his mom to feel uncomfortable - her accepting him in their home was already a miracle.

"I invited him over," his mom explained while putting some of the food she had prepared earlier on the table. She motioned for Hyukjae to sit down next to Donghae when she finished. "He is part of our family," she added, as she saw Hyukjae's confused look - a look that quickly turned to shock and worry as he rushed over to his mom to see if perhaps she had fallen sick.

"She's fine, I already checked on her earlier," Donghae laughed as he heard how his boyfriend rushed towards his mom, having been just as shocked as Hyukjae was just an hour earlier when Hyukjae's mom had suddenly stood on his doorstep with an invitation for a family lunch. It had made him very happy though because despite that he had acted towards Hyukjae as if he didn't care about Hyukjae's mom not accepting him into the family, he has really been hurt by it. His whole life he had pretty much been an outcast, and even while Urish had accepted him and given him a home, no one really dared to come near him. His family had been murdered when he was still a little boy, and he had really hoped to one day have a family of his own - A family that accepted him for who he was.

Lunch was pleasant. They talked, just like how Donghae had expected a family to do over lunch or dinner; they talked about all kinds of unimportant things. It was an experience Donghae thought he would never have in his life. He wished for it to never end.

About halfway through however, Donghae suddenly started to feel uneasy. He didn't want to ruin lunch, so he ignored the feeling and continued eating, laughing and talking like he did before, though strained; hoping dearly the other two at the table didn't notice his small change in behavior.

It was just a few minutes later that his hand decided to not work properly for a split second, and his chopsticks clattered on the cold floor. He could feel Hyukjae's and his mother's eyes stare at him, and he smiled shyly. "My bad," he said, as he bent over slightly to feel for his lost chopsticks on the floor.

Hyukjae wanted to help, but he knew Donghae hated it when he did, so he waited patiently for Donghae to find his chopsticks on his own.

"Could you- Could you help me?" Donghae hesitantly asked after a short while, starting to feel uncomfortable with feeling two people obviously staring at him and waiting for him to find his chopsticks. Next to that, he also started to feel rather lightheaded, and he was starting to panic - he really didn't want to ruin their first family lunch with whatever was going on.

Hyukjae looked at Donghae concerned and quickly grabbed the chopsticks from the floor, which were a mere millimeter away from Donghae's hand. During other times he would have found it cute, but he could tell Donghae wasn't his usual self. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Donghae quickly answered, hoping it would be enough for them to continue their family chat.

Sadly, Hyukjae and his mother weren't convinced.

"Should we get Ryeowook for you?" Hyukjae's mom asked, also starting to worry, placing her hand on Donghae's arm to let him know she was there for him. She could see the sweat dripping from Donghae's forehead and heard his labored breathing, while he had been completely fine just half an hour ago.

"I'm fine," Donghae repeated, his lightheadedness increasing by the minute, and the temperature in the room suddenly feeling extremely hot. As nausea started to set in, he started to realize what was going on. "I need to-" he started, but he lost consciousness mere seconds later.

"Donghae!" Hyukjae instinctively yelled, as he jumped up from his seat and managed to catch Donghae just before his head hit the floor. Bright light emitted from Donghae's eyes, and Hyukjae looked at his mom panicky.

His mom was quickly thinking what would be the best next move, knowing perfectly well what was going on, as she hurriedly stood up and walked over to Hyukjae to help him with lifting Donghae on his back. "Ryeowook?" Hyukjae asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "We need to get him to Han Geng."

 

****

 

"I'm not sharing a building with him," Kim Youngwoon said, sternly, while pointing at Park Jungsu, who was standing next to him. The two of them were standing in front of Han Geng, in his office.

"I don't even want to share a building with you," Jungsu retorted angrily, crossing his arms and looking at Youngwoon with utter disgust.

"Excuse me?" Youngwoon asked, insulted, "You should be honored if you were to share a building with me. Actually, you should be honored to even stand next to me right now."

Jungsu huffed. "Are you fucking-"

The sound of Han Geng clearing his throat made both of them instantly stop their quarrel and look at the floor in embarrassment. "I don't care what any of you want, both of your teams can easily fit in one building - we will need the other building to stock up. Harvest might've been good lately, but we can't be sure things will stay this way for long. We need more provisions."

Youngwoon and Jungsu nodded understandingly.

"I suggest you both take a room as far away from the other as possible, and both take another exit when work's done, so you can't run into each other," Han Geng added, somewhat worried about the two of them sharing a building, but having no other options left. The landscape had worsened tremendously over the past few years, and even though Hyukjae did well with his harvest, Han Geng knew to not take that luck for granted.

But other than food, health had deteriorated quickly; in less than three years, they had lost half their people because of it. He wasn't sure what was causing people to die - Ryeowook didn't have a clue either, but they suspected it had do to with their living conditions - but he couldn't take risks of losing more. The human race depended on the decisions he made, as their respected leader.

And truth be told, he needed both Youngwoon and Jungsu close by as they were his most trusted advisors - each the best in their own tasks as Chief of War and Leader of Management respectively. Youngwoon had always been in the building next to Han Geng's main office, but Jungsu was quite far away. In a threatening crisis, way too far if you asked him. And having that building free for extra stock didn't hurt either.

A sudden commotion in the hallway made the three of them look up at the door, which was thrown open mere seconds later.

"What's going on?" Han Geng quickly asked, seeing Hyukjae and his mother running inside, while Hyukjae carried a clearly unconscious Donghae on his back. He motioned for Hyukjae to place Donghae on his desk, and while doing so, Donghae's eyes opened for just a short moment before closing again - a bright light was still seen emitting from them. As Han Geng pulled up Donghae's eyelid to confirm what he saw, the bright light suddenly extinguished and Donghae moaned softly before his eyes fluttered open tiredly.

All Donghae could see when opening his eyes was simply nothing - having been blind for most of his life it didn't surprise him. The reason he had fallen unconscious was because he was shown a premonition by the six Gods; a look into the future, that he had the blessing to already see before it actually happened. Most of the premonitions he saw were predicting bad events however, and therefore he would call his blessing more of a curse if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't hate getting them. Because it meant he could _see_.

In these premonitions, he saw other people, colors, the sky, Urish, buildings - things he could normally never see. Because of this, he knew where he lived, what his boyfriend looked like, and even what he himself looked like.

The only downside was, that he knew things before others did. And he had the burden to walk around knowing horrific events were about to happen, but he wasn't able to stop them - or he at least knew he shouldn't stop them, as he had learned the hard way. Whenever he did interfere with a premonition, it meant that another future was written - one that could be a lot worse. He rarely shared what he saw, nor interfered, unless he was left no other choice.

"What did you see?" was the first thing his mind registered, as Han Geng solicitously asked him the question. He could feel how tears had unknowingly started to fall from his eyes, which would explain why he was being asked - people had learned not to ask him a long time ago.

And as he replied, everyone in the room fell silent and looked at one another anxiously, while Donghae's tears continued to fall, " _The end of the world_."


End file.
